Weeks Pass By (I'm Still Here)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Draco and Harry are friends. Why are they only friends? Warning for a lot of swearing.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1073**

 **Beta'd by Sam**

* * *

 **Weeks Pass By (I'm Still Here)**

* * *

Harry hung his coat on the back of the chair before he took a seat, smiling at Hannah. She waved at him, handing over her customer's drink before she approached him.

"Hey hun, usual?"

"Please," Harry replied, checking his watch.

"He late again?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry muttered, "When isn't he?"

"You should tell him you're meeting fifteen minutes before you actually want him to turn up," she joked, placing his drink on the bar. "I'll open a tab for you."

"Cheers love."

Hannah went off to serve her next customer and Harry looked around the bar. He loved the Leaky Cauldron. It was full of the weird and the wonderful, and he could people watch for hours. Which was probably a good thing, since Draco couldn't tell the time.

"Are you sulking?"

"That's your department, isn't it?" Harry replied without turning around. Draco took the stool next to him.

"You didn't even order me a drink?"

"You complain when I do that because 'I might've wanted something different,'" Harry replied, imitating Draco's tone. Badly. On purpose.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Draco asked, appalled.

Harry snorted.

"What can I get you?" Hannah asked.

"Vodka Martini, please," Draco replied after a moment. "Shaken not stirred."

Harry choked on his drink, making Hannah giggle. "Who do you think you are, James Bond?"

"Who?"

"Ahh, never mind."

"Why do I put up with you?" Draco asked, huffing.

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't take your shit," Harry replied flatly. "And I'm pretty."

"Pretty ugly."

"Child."

"Asshole."

"Wanker."

"Idiot."

"Arrogant prick."

"I'm not going to play this uncouth game with you, Potter."

"That's because you're terrible at it."

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering his thanks to Hannah when she passed him his drink.

"So. How's life?"

"I do what I want, when I want. What's not to like?"

"Pssh."

"Just because you chose to be a bloody Hit Wizard, doesn't mean the rest of us have to get our hands dirty."

Harry chuckled. "Fine. But really, how are you doing?"

Shrugging, Draco replied, "Fine. The monotony only threatened to kill me daily this week instead of hourly, so we're making progress."

"I've told you before that you should do something you enjoy."

"I'll enjoy what I do once all the boring stuff is out of the way."

"Politics is bleh."

"Thank you for that professional opinion. I'll take it under advisement."

"Uh huh. Drink up, I'm hungry and craving pizza."

Draco blinked. "What the hell is a pizza?"

"Why do you insist on hurting me this way?" Harry asked, placing a hand on his chest, giving Draco his best puppy dog eyes.

"Is this another muggle monstrosity?"

"You liked the Chinese. And the Indian. And the Thai."

Draco stared at him for a moment before he tilted his head. "Point."

…

"This better be the best food on the planet, Potter. My hair is getting wet."

"Yeah, the rain tends to do that."

…

"This is amazing."

Harry smiled smugly. They were sitting in a corner booth of his favourite pizza parlour, and Draco was in front of him, practically inhaling the margarita pizza he'd ordered. He usually enjoyed more toppings, but knowing how fussy Draco could be about… well, about everything, he'd decided that Margarita was probably his safest bet.

"So, what about you?" Draco asked, when he'd finished his mouthful. "Anything new in the life of the Boy-Hero?"

Harry shrugged. "Not a lot. Two raids. Ron and Hermione are currently off again. Ginny is playing her first match for the Harpies as first string this weekend."

"I asked about you, not your friends. Still no dates?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You're not… a troll."

"Wow. Thanks for that, a real compliment."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Eh. Maybe I'm just saving myself for Friday nights with you."

Draco blushed and didn't reply. Harry smirked.

…

 _Three Weeks Later…_

…

"You stood me up."

Harry turned on the hospital bed, hissing in pain. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I was a bit caught up fighting for my life."

"Don't be dramatic."

Harry waved Draco into the seat by the bed. "I got caught in the chest by an organ eater, Dray. No dramatics necessary."

"Merlin fuck, are you okay?"

Nodding, Harry shifted himself slowly into a more comfortable position on his back. "Another scar to add to the collection, but aside from that, I'll live. They should let me home tomorrow."

"You don't think that's a bit soon?"

"Nah."

"Potter."

"What?"

"You're a bloody idiot."

"Noted."

"Just… maybe don't die, okay? What would I do with my Friday nights?"

...

 _Six Weeks Later…_

…

"What's that?"

"It looks like a Christmas present, so I'd guess it was a Christmas Present."

"You're an asshole."

"You tell me that a lot."

"You act like one a lot. Here."

Harry blinked. "You got me a present?"

"Clearly. Didn't you hear? I'm rich. Might as well spend money on you, hadn't I?"

"Aww, that was almost sweet."

…

 _4 Weeks Later…_

…

"I have a date."

Draco frowned. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione set me up. Blind date. Apparently I'll like him."

"Ah. And you didn't want to tell Granger no?"

"Would you?"

"... Fair. She scares me."

"Well, she did punch you in the nose."

"Yeah."

"I was always jealous of that."

…

 _1 Week Later…_

…

"How was the date?"

"He collected trains. Toy trains. And talked about his toy trains. For over an hour."

"I'll get you a whisky."

"Ta."

…

 _2 Weeks Later…_

…

"I didn't expect you to turn up."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because. Well. I thought it might be awkward."

Harry shrugged. "You were the one that skipped out like you had fiendfyre on your tail."

"Too soon, Jackass."

"Really? It's been six years."

"I nearly died."

"So did we all. But look, we're still breathing. Maybe it's time you started living, huh?"

"You can talk."

"Oh look. Yes I can. It's a miracle."

"You know what I mean, Harry. You live like a hermit. The only time you leave the house except for work is to meet me here on a Friday night."

"What does that tell you?"

Draco frowned. "What?"

"That if you decide to kiss me again, without running away, we might both be able to start living."

Grey eyes widened. "I… you... really?"

"It's a good job you've got a pretty face, Draco. Kiss me, you twat."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brand's War** \- Iron Man - Arrogant / Rich / Idiot / "I can do what I want, when I want." / Grey / Draco Malfoy

 **Character Appreciation** \- 26. Leaky Cauldron

 **Days Of The Month - Pizza Party Day** \- A Pureblood eating Pizza for the first time.

 **Emy's Emporium** \- 7. A reconciliation between enemies.

 **Showtime** \- 28. Rainy

 **Debate Club, Team Fanon** \- HarryDraco

 **Cooking Corner** \- Mint - "Shaken, not stirred." / "Who do you think you are, James Bond?" / "Who?"

 **Insane House** \- 478. Coat


End file.
